


Бену восемь

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), vera_est



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, brief major character death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Бену восемь, и он очень хочет спасти дядю Люка
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Бену восемь

Бену восемь, и сегодня он впервые вернулся из рейса вместе с отцом. Правильнее было бы сказать, что это его первый полёт на такое большое расстояние. Раньше отец и дядя Чуи не решались захватить его с собой на миссию, опасаясь справедливого гнева дяди Люка, и если Бен и отправлялся в космос, то всё ограничивалось полетом до соседней планеты или неопасными виражами в околоорбитальном пространстве родной Чандрилы. Но в этот раз всё было иначе. Бен начинает волноваться, когда отец до крови закусывает губу, прочитав присланное сообщение. Бен видит, как белеют костяшки его пальцев, когда он сжимает руки в кулаки. Всё это может означать только одно: с дядей Люком случилось что-то нехорошее.

После гибели мамы, которую Бен помнит смутно, но с которой разговаривает каждый день, обращаясь к развешанным в комнате голопроекциям, где она счастливо улыбается, отец был сам не свой. Он бродил как призрак и едва не разнёс свой собственный корабль, как рассказывают те, кто был с ним рядом в тот момент. Лишь присутствие Бена сдерживало его от окончательного падения. А потом на планету прилетел дядя Люк, заперся с отцом в комнате, вынудил его вскрыть нарыв, дать волю эмоциям, выплакаться. После чего всё постепенно стало налаживаться. Отец маму очень любил, но не мог же он похоронить себя вместе с ней. В конце концов, у него был сын.

Бен не очень понимал, что значили отношения отца и дяди Люка. Но ему до этого особо и дела не было, главное, что все были более или менее счастливы. С отцом было весело — он учил разным интересным штукам: объяснял, как чинить корабль, управляться с оружием и много чему ещё. С дядей Люком особо весело не было, но Бену он всё равно нравился. Просто тем, что был рядом, всегда выслушивал, умел развеять страхи и внушить уверенность. Ну и за джедайский меч, куда уж без этого. Дядя Люк обещал, что, когда Бен станет старше, у него тоже такой появится. И вот дядя Люк улетел на какую-то отдалённую планету с дипломатической миссией. Кажется, это так называлось. И в срок не вернулся, заставив всех волноваться. Особенно отца. А потом пришло то самое сообщение, от которого черты лица отца исказились. И Бен решил, что ни за что не останется в стороне, когда отец полетит дядю Люка спасать. И тайком пробрался на корабль.

— Ах ты мелкий паршивец, — рычит дядя Чуи, вытаскивая его из багажного отделения. Но злым он не выглядит, только обеспокоенным. Вернуться обратно они уже не могли, так что пришлось лететь по pаданному курсу. Отец очень недоволен, но ограничивается лишь тем, что устраивает сыну словесную выволочку. Бен надувается и топает ногой:

— Я тоже хочу спасти дядю Люка!

— Спасти? — хмурится отец, а потом садиться на пол возле сына и вздыхает: — Его не нужно спасать. Уже успели без нас. Просто он нехорошо себя чувствует. И мы должны его забрать. «Нехорошо себя чувствует» оказывается самой настоящей дыркой в боку, которую уже успели зашить. Бен бы заревел, если бы ему не было стыдно перед отцом и дядей Люком.

— Всё в порядке, Хан, выглядит ужаснее, чем есть на самом деле, — улыбается Люк, слегка сжимая запястье отца.

— Не смей больше так делать. Боевые ранения — это моя привилегия, — отвечает отец, обнимая Люка. Про Бена они не забывают, и он оказывается зажат между ними и случайно задевает плечом раненный бок дяди.

— Полегче, тигр, — Люк ерошит ему волосы, но всё же морщится от боли. И отец помогает ему добраться до каюты, чтобы он смог отдохнуть.

Обратно «Тысячелетний Сокол» пилотирует Чуи. Хан же устроился на полу в каюте дяди Люка, так как на узкой койке они все не помещаются. Дядя Люк лежит у стены, а Бен примостился с краю. Отец и дядя Люк держатся за руки, устроив их на спине спящего Бена. Бен впервые возвращается домой из межпространственного перелёта. Но, как обычно, всё самое интересное он проспал. Ну и ладно. Главное, что дядя Люк тоже с ними возвращается.


End file.
